


Our Comparable Memories

by HMSquared



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Repressed Memories, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: There’s a part of 47’s memories not even Lucas knew about. And it just woke up.
Relationships: Agent 47/Lucas Grey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Our Comparable Memories

Diana shot 47 a worried look as he settled into the chair. He blinked, silently nodding. It was going to be okay.

Lucas pulled off his jacket; after a moment, 47 removed his tie. Diana took both articles and held them in her arms, settling onto the couch. Olivia slid the briefcase across the table.

Lucas walked up behind him, holding the vials. 47 blinked again and shut his eyes. The needle pierced his skin and he went limp.

It was cold. He was smaller, younger. The same hunger coursed through his veins. It was coupled with anger, desire.

Ort-Myer was in the other room, shouting at another child. 47 curled up, holding himself together in the corner. The house was dark.

“We’ll be okay.” Another bald boy was in the room. He gave a nod and Lucas’ face flashed before his eyes. Except it wasn’t Lucas yet. At this point, he was still Subject 6.

47 found himself crawling across the room. He curled into Lucas’ arms and they sat there, terrified and cold.

Another feeling washed over him. Comfort...safety...all from being in Lucas’ arms. It had a name.

Love.

47 woke with a tiny gasp. He was on the sofa, Lucas to his direct left and Diana to his right. Olivia remained at the kitchen table, respectfully watching things unfold.

He blinked as the memories came rushing back. Once...twice...three times. Lucas furrowed his brow.

“What did you see?”

“I remember him.” A voice rooted itself in 47’s brain. Someone Russian, old. He let the words come. “Janus.”

Lucas swore under his breath. Everyone looked at him in surprise and he shook his head.

“I’ve heard the stories. Didn’t realize it was him.” 47 looked at Diana as he spoke. “We need to take that man down.” She nodded.

They joined Olivia in the kitchen to discuss arrangements. 47 remained on the sofa, thoughts swirling in his head.

Lucas… He shut his eyes, fighting to remember. The older child running, 47 getting dragged away. Drugs pumping through his system, clouding his thoughts and feelings.

He was going to tell him. 47 looked up at Lucas. Before Ort-Myer took everything, he had planned to tell him. Tell Subject 6 that he loved him, and that didn’t happen often.

47 remained silent for the rest of the meeting. He listened, albeit distractingly. Lucas glanced over once or twice, but his expression didn’t change.

Did he still love him? He genuinely didn’t know. It all felt so complicated and scary. 47 pinched the inside of his wrist, drawing blood.

Several hours later, Diana finally said good-bye. Olivia left as well, laptop under her arm. 47 watched them go, Lucas still present. He tried to stand and the room spun.

“Easy, old friend.” Lucas caught him and smiled. “Wouldn’t want you to get more amnesia.”

“Yes.” 47 stumbled to the sofa and crashed into the mattress. Lucas chuckled under his breath but said nothing.

They sat for five minutes in the dark. 47’s chest rose and fell as he thought. For the first time in his life, he felt scared. And all because of his feelings.

“47?” Lucas leaned forward, fingers interlaced together. He was sitting in a chair across the room, watching his friend. “Penny for your thoughts?” It took him a moment to answer and when he did, his voice was scratchy.

“I love you.”


End file.
